Christmas Eve Blues 2015
by jennateewrites
Summary: Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OFC. This is a fic for 'Kittyinaz's Writing Challenge December 2015. Writing Prompt - Writing a dialogue between only two people at a bar late at night on Christmas Eve. One has a cell phone on the bar that keeps ringing. The fandom used is the Avengers. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Fandom:** The Avengers

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OFC

 **Summary:** Avengers. Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OFC. This is a fic for 'Kittyinaz's Writing Challenge December 2015. Writing Prompt - Writing a dialogue between only two people at a bar late at night on Christmas Eve. One has a cell phone on the bar that keeps ringing. The fandom used is the Avengers. It's a Steve Rogers/OC pairing, with a friendship/hate relationship between OC and Tony. They tolerate each other when they have to. But this Christmas Eve. She needs Tony's ear to vent. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.

 **Beta Reader:** breathesgirl

 **Banner made by:** Kittyinaz

 ***X***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Avengers. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belongs to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. Christmas Eve Blues 2015

**I wrote this for Kittynaz's Writing Challenge December 2015. It's super short. More of a drabble than a one-shot. But I'm labeling it a one-shot anyway. I may or may not write another story around this one later, and use this one as an outtake. I haven't decided yet. My decision will be based on how many of you like it, favorite it, and review on it!**

 **-Jenna Tee**

 ***X***

 **Mature readers 18+ only.**

 ***X***

 **Kittyinaz's 2015 December Challenge – Christmas Eve Blues**

Mia sat at the bar on Christmas Eve, after having an argument with her boyfriend, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. She had a tumbler of whiskey sitting in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sighed and picked up her drink, swirling the amber colored liquid around a little before drinking it back entirely. She motioned to the bartender for another one. As he set her new drink in front of her she heard a voice she could have gone all night without hearing.

"That's a great idea. Get wasted, then go home to the Capsicle after you two argued today," Tony said sarcastically.

Mia rolled her eyes and groaned. She looked around the bar and saw that they were the only two left.

"It beats sitting at home with him while he pines over an old love," she grumbled.

He nodded and sat next to her at the bar, ordering a drink for himself. Mia gave him an odd look, wondering why he was sitting with her.

"You bailed out of the party at the tower early, after hardly talking to Steve all night. We knew something was wrong..." he paused to take a drink before continuing, "He told us you argued about his old flame. I happen to side with you this time: Most of us do."

She sighed as her cell phone rang. Again.

"How often does he keep calling?" Tony asked as he watched her look at the screen on her phone. She hit the reject button and set it back down on the top of the bar next to her drink.

"He didn't start calling until just before your party tonight," she replied with a shrug. "Now it's every little while."

"Pepper probably got her claws into him long enough to make him listen," Tony told her. "So, tell me what happened today."

Mia sighed again and took a sip from her drink.

"Last week we decided that since we were doing Christmas with you guys at the tower on Christmas Eve. We would spend Christmas day together just the two of us since it's our first Christmas together. Then last night he was moaning Peggy's name in his sleep. This morning he decided that he's going to spend tomorrow at the nursing home with Peggy. I wasn't invited so, I'll be spending Christmas in the apartment without my significant other, while said significant other is with another woman. No matter how old she is he's still in love with her. I can't compete with this woman."

Tony grimaced hearing that. Steve moaned another woman's name? Even if it was in his sleep, Mia is insecure enough as it is.

"He will come around, Mia. He has to. If he doesn't, he's ruining an incredible thing with you. I know you and I don't normally get along but you are a great girl," Tony told her softly.

"Thank you," she said, her cell phone once again interrupting her night. Mia, again, picked up her phone, looked at the screen and pressed the reject button before putting it back down.

"I think you two need to sit down and have a very serious conversation about this. He needs to know exactly how you feel," Tony told her.

She nodded, "I know. I just don't know if I should do it tonight, tomorrow, or just let him go see Peggy tomorrow and talk to him after Christmas."

"You should talk to him tonight. Don't let this fester," Tony replied.

She gave a nod, acknowledging what he said.

"Who would have thought; Tony could be serious," Mia said playfully.

When the phone chirped she looked at it and saw that it was a text message this time.

 _Please come home so we can fix this. - S_

"He's asking me to come home to talk. I guess I should go," she told Tony, who nodded and finished his drink.

"I'll drop you off at home," he replied as she was sending a text back, letting Steve know she was on her way, and that Tony was dropping her off.

 ***X***

Mia walked into the apartment, took off her jacket, and hung it up with her purse. She turned towards the living room and saw Steve standing in the middle of the room, looking at her remorsefully.

She walked over and stood in front of him, arms crossed, and just looked at him.

"Pepper had a long talk with me tonight. After hitting me in the head with a really hard book," Steve said, rubbing the back of his head. "I understand it now. I get it, Mia. I'm so sorry."

"Do you really? Because if you can't or won't move on from her, Steve, we're never going to work," Mia replied with tears in her eyes.

"I love you with everything that I am. But I can't keep competing with an old flame from 90 some years ago," She said, tears running down her cheeks.

Steve cupped her face with his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He looked deep into her eyes, "I love you too; so much. I can't lose you. I'm going to let her go. Tomorrow, you and I will spend Christmas together, just like we planned. Then the next day you and I are going to see Peggy so I can say goodbye to her. I want you there so she can see that I've moved on," Steve told her before leaning in and kissing both of her cheeks, then her lips, softly.

She gave a watery smile as she kissed him back., "Okay," she whispered when she pulled back from the kiss. She yawned after that, making him chuckle and lead her down the hall to the bedroom so they could go to bed.

Mia was getting her Christmas wish. She smiled at that as she drifted off to sleep in her boyfriend's arms.

 ***X***

 **Love it? Favorite it. Follow it. Comment on it.**


End file.
